The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balgaldepro’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during August 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of inter-specific Geranium cultivars with unique flower and foliage coloration and an outwardly spreading, mounded growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is an irradiation induced sport of Galleria® Pink Punch ‘Balgalpipn’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,925, characterized by its semi-double type medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and semi-trailing growth habit. The irradiation occurred on Aug. 15, 2000. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected on January 2001 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since January 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.